pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Megumi Emi~Crazy Live~
LIVE +18 NO VER SI SE ES SENSIBLE Live después de: Debut Live~Holy Yin Antes del live Me deslice entre las sombras, el debut de Holy Yin fue sospechoso para algunas idols, así que tenía que ir con seguridad de que nadie me siguiera. Las únicas que pueden seguirme es el equipo de ocultar evidencia, y el equipo de observación, que se encargan de efectivamente, eliminar evidencias de que pase o estuve ahí, y el de observación de que nadie venga, son buenas ocultandose, el "Equipo" consta del mínimo de una persona. Podría decirse que son mis escoltas. Se siente genial ser de alto rango, ¿no? Me dirigí a la entrada del "Underground" Génesis dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre la droga que probo Yin-Chan, no sé bien que quiera pero sea lo que sea, será divertido Luego de varios minutos... Toque la puerta que estaba prácticamente adornada con diamantes y me dejo pasar, como siempre, estaba ella dando la espalda con su silla. En su escritorio tenía una tableta transparente de esas que parecieran del futuro, ¿De donde la saco? No sé, siempre ella me ha parecido misteriosa, nunca dice de donde saca lo que necesita o lo que quiere, y esto es un ejemplo de ello, esas cosas no habían salido al mercado y ya tenía una. Al igual que siempre, la sala seguía conservando sus cosas costosas y que debieron costarle mucho -Estoy muy feliz... La droga que probamos en Holy funciono más que adecuadamente, ya pasó la étapa final de sus pruebas, y observamos que varias idols están interesadas. Así que hay que darles algun vistazo más...- Lentamente me dí cuenta de que era lo que quería decirme con eso, sonreí observandola con una mirada pícara y pregunté: -¿Por qué pensaste en mí para un live?- Ya la conocía suficiente, por su tipo de voz ya reconocía cuando me pediría algo -¿Cómo adivinaste? Vaya que llevamos tiempo juntas en esto. Será simple la orden, te inyectarás antes del live un poco, suficiente para que haga los efectos con la voz y el baile. Antes de hacer el Making Drama, una bebida en copa de vidrio te será traída por un Dron elegante, será la droga que tomarás, a diferencia de Holy, los efectos los experimentarás inmediatamente. Si todo sale bien, podrás hacer 6 Making Dramas seguidos sin fallar- Escuche y no lo pude creer, ¿6? Ni una kami idol podría hacer eso, es obvio que resultaría muy sospechoso hacer algo así... -¿No causará muchas sospechas?- Pregunté temerosa -Descuida, le pedí a cierta chica que difundiera en todos los PriPara datos "Hackeados" sobre el sistema, y sobre la posibilidad de efectuar muchos making dramas seguidos para un sistema que se meterá a futuro. Actualmente todos deben de saber de ello. Ya con eso, sonaría lógico que haya personas con ese adelanto, por ello es que ya hay alguna que otra persona que esta comprando la droga.- Me quede sin palabras, aún así hay otro punto ciego en ello -Bueno, y ¿Cómo sabes que no se darán cuenta de que esa bebida es una droga?- -Sencillo, en lives como los de Cosmo, se han visto a idols tomando bebidas, así que no es de sospechar que tu la tomes. Segundo, esta hecha para que solo un experto en drogas pueda notar que es una, a cualquier persona, hasta un químico, le parecerá una bebida normal. Dudo que meganee se de cuenta, y si alguna o algún experto se da cuenta, tendría problemas si dice algo, pues se delataría a si mismo de que ha estado en contacto con al menos una, de todas maneras, podemos enviar algúna del equipo de asesinato para que acabe rápido con ello- -Bueno... Si lo pones así, me gusta la idea, espera mi live en unos 30 minutos, espero que tengan una buena composición el equipo de música, eh?- -Recuerda usar los anillos de sufrimiento, ya sabes... Para cumplir la misión secundaria de todo esto- -Esta. . . Bien- Live Idol: Megumi Emi Coord: Sexy Crazy Coord Canción: Lone Digger Extras: Anillos de sufrimiento, ???? ��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️ Hey, brother, what you thinking? Leave that old record spinning You feel the rhythm, going (They call it lonely digging) Let's end your time to lay low Your knees a-bending, so It's time to get up and let go (You're gonna come undone) Hey, mama, how's it going? Can't see your body moving Don't leave the party dying (They call it lonely digging) Your booty shaking, you know Your head has no right to say no Tonight it's ready, set, go Baby can you move it round the rhythm So we can get with 'em To the ground and get us a rock and roll round Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie Let's go, yes, no, hell no Baby can you move it round the rhythm 'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene ��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️ 'Antes de llegar al Making Drama, usando los anillos, hace aparecer un, como le dicen "tubo" y comenzó a bailar pole dance, a medida que comenzaron a caer dulces con un poco de droga en pequeñas proporciones, mínimas, tanto que es imposible darse cuenta de ello, estas a diferencia, fueron obra de los mismos anillos y desaparecerían después de cierto tiempo.. Asimismo, el dron tal como se lo prometieron le entrego la bebida y esta se la tomo ' ��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️ "Neon Lights Roulette" "Frozen Castle Miracle" "Rock'n Jet Show On Air" "Sapphire Revolution, Pure Dance" "Absolute Temptation Archmagic!" "Concerto beyond the Stars" ��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️��◼️ Baby can you move it round the rhythm So we can get with 'em To the ground and get us a rock and roll round Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie Let's go, yes, no, hell no Baby can you move it round the rhythm 'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene Baby can you move it round the rhythm So we can get with 'em To the ground and get us a rock and roll round Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie Let's go, yes, no, hell no Baby can you move it round the rhythm 'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene Categoría:TIC7 Categoría:Megumi Emi Lives Categoría:+18